Inocencia Precoz
by SspaceTraveler
Summary: Creektober día 19, con eso les digo todo...*Creek* contenido adulto


**Fanfic creado especialmente para celebrar el #Creektober en su día 19 pero antes debo advertir...ESTE FIC CONTIENE CONTENIDO SEXUAL EXPLICITO, obténgase de leer si no les gusta, si mas que decir**

 **South Park no me pertenece**

* * *

 **Inocencia Precoz**

Habían escuchado de la pubertad desde su tierna infancia, pero en aquellos tiempos no era más que un concepto vago o una idea del por qué los de sexto año parecían obsesionados con los pechos de Sharon Marsh, lo sabían pero no lo comprendían, eran niños al fin y al cabo y aunque vivieran en un pueblo extraño y sexualizado por todas partes, ellos aun conservaron un poco de inocencia infantil y siguieron jugando por un par de años más, jugaron a ser barbaros y ladrones, súper héroes, astronautas o cualquier cosa que se les ocurriera, incluso jugaron a ser novios, el juego que seguían jugando aun en su pre adolescencia, y el cual se estaba volviendo un problema, especialmente para el mayor de ellos

-Craig-

-...-

-nhg...Craig-

-...-

-¡GHA, CRAIG!

El pelinegro salió de su trance cuando escucho el gritillo agudo de su novio, volviendo de nuevo a la realidad, ambos sentados en el comedor de la casa Tucker mientras estudiaban para sus próximos exámenes

-¿qué pasa, Honey?-

-ugh...te preguntaba si mis ecuaciones eran correctas –dijo Tweek pasándole su cuaderno con manchas de café al otro para que le revisara

-déjame ver...si, si están correctas-

-gracias...mmm-

-¿qué pasa?- pregunto tratando de concentrarse en su propio cuaderno, no es que tuviera problemas con las matemáticas, de hecho era muy bueno con los números, pero buscaba distraer su mente lo más posible

-¿estás bien?-

-si-

-¿seguro?-

-¿a qué viene esa pregunta?-

-ugh...bueno...desde hace tiempo te noto extraño, pareces un poco distante, ngh, es decir, diferente a lo normal-

-estoy bien –contesto cortante tratando de cortar el tema

-¿ves? A eso me refiero...yo creo que algo te está molestando-

-estoy bien, Tweek...son solo estas malditas clases y el nuevo curso, no es nada-

-pero...-

-¡dije que estoy bien!-

-¡gha! No tienes por qué gritarme-

-pues deja de ser molesto-

-discúlpame entonces por ser molesto, yo solo quería saber que te pasaba y si podía ayudarte en algo...ngh...pero pareces chica en su periodo-

-...-

-...-

Ambos chicos se quedaron mirando a los ojos de forma desafiante como solían hacerlo cada vez que discutían, lo cual desde hace un tiempo era más o menos seguido, aunque eran tonterías y solían arreglarse al final, Tweek quería acabar de raíz con todo ese problema, y a sabiendas de que Craig eran tan terco como el, se vio obligado a ceder en ese ocasión

-ngh...yo solo quería ayudarte, tu siempre lo haces conmigo, me soportas cuando me pongo histérico, me ayudas en la cafetería, e incluso ahora me enseñas matemáticas...yo solo quiero que sepas que también puedo ayudarte-

-Tweek –le llamo Craig suavemente mientras le tomaba del rostro y le hacía mirarle – yo te ayudo porque quiero hacerlo y no para que te sientas en deuda conmigo, creo que ya haces mucho soportándome en "en mi periodo" como tú dices-

Ambos chicos rieron por la referencia y se miraron tiernamente a los ojos, quedándose así por varios segundos hasta que Tweek intento acercar su rostro al de Craig y dejar un beso en sus labios, sin embargo Craig volteo el rostro levemente, rechazando el contacto y dejando a Tweek un poco dolido

-¿Craig?-

-...-

Tweek no entendía que pasaba, no era como si fuera su primer beso –el primero había sido meses atrás, en el cumpleaños de Tweek, lo habían hecho en secreto y ocasionalmente lo repetían cuando estaban a solas- el rubio se apartó un poco y Craig desvió la mirada

-¡gha, Lo estás haciendo de nuevo!-

-no-

-¡si! Ni lo niegues, no me quieres decir que te pasa, ni que te bese o me acerque… ¡SI QUIERES TERMINAR CONMIGO SOLO DIMELO!-

-¡Tweek!...Tweek, cálmate, no grites-

-ngh… ¿desde cuando deje de gustarte?-

-no es nada de eso, nunca terminaría mi relación contigo, tú me gustas…mucho más de los que crees-

-¿entonces por qué no quieres que me acerque a ti? No entiendo, esto es demasiada presión-

-no eres tú, soy yo…-

-oh, no me salgas con esa mierda-

-déjame terminar de hablar, ¿sí?- lo interrumpió Craig – si digo que es problema mío es porque es cierto, es algo vergonzoso de contar y ni siquiera me gustaría tocar el tema-

-…-

-…-

-Craig, creí que desde que iniciamos esto habíamos acordado que antes que novios éramos mejores amigos…ngh, y si tú me has escuchado comprensivamente cuando me pongo "emotivo" por qué no debería de hacer yo lo mismo por ti, solo confía en mi por favor-

El rubio poso sus manos sobre las de Craig y sonrió de forma conciliadora, el más alto se sonrojo fuertemente ante esa imagen y por un momento se vio incapaz de mirarle a los ojos, no es que no confiara en Tweek, pero es que lo que tenía que decir no era fácil, guardo silencio un momento mientras se debatía si contarle o no a su novio y al final decidió hacerlo, Tweek no lo juzgaría por algo así, y talvez solo quedaría como una plática vergonzosa

-yo…desde hace semanas – empezó a contar con voz baja y desviando la mirada- he experimentado cambios en mí-

-sí, eres más alto-

-sí, eso es lo más notorio-

-¿Qué tiene que ver eso con nuestra relación?-

-la altura no es lo único nuevo, veras…a veces cuando me abrazas quisiera que durara más, pero algo incómodo pasa y prefiero alejarme-

-ngh… ¿se te pone duro?-

El pelinegro de inmediato volteo a ver a su novio con los ojos bien abiertos y sonrojado hasta las orejas, al parecer Tweek era más perspicaz de lo que se imaginaba

-¿Cómo…lo sabes?-

-ugh…mis padres me dieron una traumática "charla" el día de mi cumpleaños, me dijeron que un día despertaría y encontraría mis sabanas mojadas, y que se me pondría dura hasta que saliera algo como leche…la verdad me dieron pesadillas -

-tus padres son raros-

-lo sé –asintió el rubio- ¿eso es lo que te pasa?-

-si…¡pero no todo el tiempo!, la mayoría de las veces estoy dormido y no me doy cuenta- respondió un poco abochornado

-ugh…bueno, según me dijeron que cuando eso pasaba solo…ngh…solo tenías que tocarte-

-¿Qué?-

-sí, como en los videos de Kenny-

-¿Kenny? ¡De que videos estás hablando! ¿Qué te ha estado enseñando ese pervertido?-

-¡gha! Nada, pero el otro día que no fuiste a la escuela Kenny traía unos videos en su teléfono y Clyde nos los enseño a todos los chicos, entonces empezaron a bromear con eso de "darse una mano" en el baño, Token me explico que eso era… masturbación-

-diablos, un día sin ir a la escuela y me pierdo de esa información-

-en el video había mujeres con tetas enormes, se besaban y se frotaban la vagina una con la otra, después llegaba un tipo muy grande le tocaban el pene y después se lo metían a la boca ugh…fue…raro-

-y… ¿te gusto?-

-¿Qué?-

-ver a esas tipas desnudas- pregunto el pelinegro enarcando una ceja con duda

-ugh, bueno, eran bonitas-

-aja-

-pero creo que lo que más me llamo la atención fueron sus gemidos…mgh, parecían disfrutarlo mucho, y fue eso lo que me dio la duda de si era tan horrible como lo habían dicho mis padres o tan placentero como se veía en el video-

-…-

-y… ¿tú que sientes?-

-¿yo?-

-si…cuando se pone "así"-

-bueno…puede ser algo incómodo –contesto el pelinegro sin mirar al otro- aprieta debajo del pantalón, esta hinchada y caliente, puede pasar bastante rato hasta que vuelva a la normalidad y después de eso me dan muchas ganas de hacer pis… ¿a ti no te ha pasado?-

-no, aunque cuando vi el video me sentí extraño, como si me diera calor… ¿nunca has visto videos así?-

-no, desde que mi mamá termino exhibida en la red y se armó todo ese alboroto del "arbusto" y los drones no me dan ganas de buscar mujeres desnudas en internet…seria asqueroso encontrar por accidente esas fotos-

Ambos chicos se miraron con una mezcla de pena y curiosidad, volviendo el ambiente algo tenso entre ambos, sabían que estaban solos en casa y que sería así por un par de horas más, la imaginación de ambos empezó a maquinar ideas parecidas

-Tweek…-

-ngh… ¿sí?-

-¿puedo…puedo tocarte el pene?-

oo00oo

-mgh… ¿y cómo se supone que lo haremos?- pregunto el rubio sentado en la cama del azabache, con los nervios al limite

-no sé –contesto el más alto después de poner el seguro en la puerta –tú fuiste el que viste ese video-

-pero eran mujeres, ugh…no tenemos coños ni tetas-

-entonces creo que tendremos que improvisar –

Dijo mientras se sentaba en la cama junto al rubio, tratando de no parecer nervioso aunque también lo estaba, tomo a su novio de los hombros y le hizo girarse para que le mirara de frente, una vez que lo logro acerco su rostro lentamente y beso sus labios de forma tímida, siendo correspondido a los pocos segundos por el otro, se recostaron en la cama quedando Craig levemente encima de Tweek, le beso los labios, las mejillas y después empezó a bajar por su cuello hasta encontrarse con el borde de la camisa

-creo…que debemos quitarnos la ropa-

-ngh, sí, pero…mgh…me da algo de pena-

-¿pena? Pero si nos bajamos los pantalones aquella vez que Butters se puso contra las chicas-

-sí, pero es diferente, aquella vez teníamos diez y ahora estamos solos-

-¿quieres dejar esto para después?-

-no…pero…me da algo de pena-

Craig sonrió al ver el gesto avergonzado de su novio, no lo forzaría a hacer nada que él no quisiera, pero aprovecharía al máximo cada segundo de esa situación tan erótica, su cuerpo se sentía extremadamente caliente y su pene empezaba a palpitar debajo de la tela de su pantalón

-no vamos a hacer el amor hoy –dijo el pelinegro- solo dime como debo tocarme-

-ugh...bueno, según lo que vi…el hombre del video se bajó los pantalones y ellas lo movían arriba y abajo…ngh, debes…bajarte los pantalones-

El pelinegro se quitó de encima de Tweek y se arrodillo al borde de la cama para después empezar a desabrocharse los pantalones, mientras Tweek le miraba atento y con las mejillas rojas, recargado sobre sus codos para ver mejor, el botón del pantalón salió y estos cayeron flojamente por los muslos del pelinegro, dejando ver su ropa interior blanca y su pene claramente marcado a través de la tela

-ngh…es…grande-

-solo cuando se pone duro… ¿quieres tocarlo?-

Tweek bajo la mirada avergonzado pero después de unos segundos estiro su mano de forma tímida y rozo con sus dedos el bulto del otro chico

-es suave…y caliente ¿te duele?-

-solo como si fuera una hinchazón-

Tweek siguió el pene del otro acariciándolo de forma inexperta y apretando suavemente en ocasiones, arrancando jadeos en el pelinegro, Craig llevo sus manos hasta el resorte de sus calzones y comenzó a bajarlos hasta dejarlos en sus muslos, liberando así su miembro ante la mirada sorprendida de Tweek

-ugh…tienes muchos vellos…parece una selva-

-ni lo menciones ¿acaso tú no tienes?-

-no-

-déjame verlo-

-agh…yo-

-solo quiero verlo, creo que sería justo quedar iguales-

Tweek lo pensó un momento y después el mismo desabrocho su pantalón ante la atenta mirada de Craig, tomo un impulso de valor y bajo el pantalón de golpe, dejándolo a la mitad de sus piernas

-¿no usas ropa interior?-

-ngh…me la robaron esos malditos Gnomos, apenas iba a ir a comprar más este fin de semana-

-bueno no importa, de verdad es cierto que no tienes vellos, tu pene se ve adorable-

-ugh… ¡no digas eso! Aún le falta crecer-

-tal vez si lo ponemos duro crezca un poco… ¿quieres intentarlo?-

-mgh-

Tomando su gesto como una afirmación, Craig se quitó los pantalones por completo junto a los zapatos lanzándolos al piso, ya después se encargaría de recogerlos, se colocó sobre Tweek a modo que sus penes quedaron juntos y comenzó a moverse a modo que sus miembros generaron una fricción que después de unos momentos empezó a sentirse placentera

-agh….Craig-

-¿Qué pasa, te molesta?-

-no…mgh…se siente caliente…sigue-

Para sorpresa del pelinegro sintió la torpe mano del rubio ir hasta sus miembros y comenzar a moverlos arriba y abajo, su tacto se sentían placentero a pesar de ser tan inexperto, tal vez eso era lo que resultaba más excitante, acerco entonces sus labio y comenzó a besar al rubio, presionado sus labios sobre los ajenos, aunque Tweek ocasionalmente jadeaba y abría la boca dejando su lengua expuesta y provocando que se rozara con la de Craig, cuya cavidad parecía muy húmeda y caliente

-mgh…Craig…mi pene se siente extraño ahh- dijo el rubio entre jadeos

-si…también se puso duro- dijo mirando hacia sus entrepiernas –y creció un poco-

Ambos jóvenes siguieron frotándose insistentemente entre jadeos y gemidos que inundaban la habitación de Tucker, el aire se había vuelto caliente e incluso el olor del sudor de ambos se mezcló, haciéndoles sentir más excitados, dejándose llevar por sus instintos Craig admiro la camisa mal abrochada del rubio y la abrió por completo, dejando el pecho expuesto de Tweek y sus pezones rosado y erectos

-¿Craig?-

-déjame…déjame chupártelos-

-ngh…pero no sacaras leche de ahí-

-lo sé, pero posiblemente salga de _ahí_ abajo-

El pelinegro llevo sus labios hasta el pezón izquierdo del rubio y comenzó a chuparlo suavemente, una fantasía que había tenido desde unas semanas atrás que había notado el pecho de su novio a través de la camisa mal abrochada, chupo y succiono por varios minutos mientras Tweek gemía y los masturbaba

-ngh…agh...Craig…quiero…quiero hacer pis-

-mgh, yo también-

-mojaremos tus sabanas-

Antes de que Craig pudiera contestar sintió un líquido caliente salpicarle el vientre, miro hacia abajo y se dio cuenta de que Tweek se había venido entre ambos, el siguió frotándose y beso apasionadamente al rubio, metiendo su lengua por completo –y por primera vez- en toda la boca de Tweek, saboreando su saliva y sintiendo una sensación inexplicable, que le recorrió todo el cuerpo, haciéndole temblar ligeramente y sintiendo una descarga violenta de su pene

 _Por primera vez había experimentado un orgasmo_

Agotado se dejó caer sobre el cuerpo de Tweek y ambos se quedaron quietos, recuperando el aliento, después de unos minutos Tweek hablo

-ngh…no es tan malo como pensé-

-fue…fue increíble, la sensación final fue increíble-

-ngh, ¿Qué sensación? Yo sentí que me hacía pis-

Craig beso a Tweek suavemente y después le sonrió de medio lado

-no importa babe, te hare llegar a sentir lo mismo la próxima vez-

-ugh… ¿próxima?-

-¿no quieres?-

Tweek lo miro y después sonrió

-contigo…siempre-.

* * *

y eso es todo,

sayonara!


End file.
